The Moonlit Thief
by Suzumiya Konata
Summary: The notorious Kaitou Kid has always had all of his heists planned in advance. A certain detective acts as a catalyst for all planned events. This time, however, the small investigator will not give up so easily and has more than one trick up his sleeve.


He walked in the dark room. Bright large flashlights were directed towards the center, where a glass case lay still. Inside the spacious case was a splendid sapphire, with its sharp corners glowing. So this was it, eh? It seemed almost too easy for the figure clad in white standing in a corner. He started towards the case without a sound, a feat impossible by any ordinary human. What he hadn't expected was the arrival of a young boy with glasses, smiling mischievously. The boy's strange looking-watch flipped open and was pointed at him. Keeping his cool, the figure simply chuckled at the child's threat.

"Surrender now, Kid!" the boy exclaimed while still breathing hard from the distance he probably sped through fast.

"Now, now, Tantei-kun. Let's not be too hasty." the figure nonchalantly answered. "What would your dear Ran-neechan think about this behaviour? Wouldn't she question your identity?"

The boy frowned at the comment, whilst the man in white seemed amused. He took an asymmetrical gun out from his chest pocket and pointed it to the boy as well.

"You always make this a challenge," he said as his monocle glinted in the moonlight. "Which is why your presence is interesting."

He started to shoot at the boy, who dodged the cards which came out of the man's gun. Every time he ducked, he got a bit closer. Unfortunately, the man only noticed at the last minute, which is when the boy decided to make his move.

"Now!" he shouted as he pinched the sides of his watch, releasing a dart that hit the man's wrist right between his white gloves and vest's sleeve. He felt the sting along with a feeling of danger. He had to get out of there now, or it could mean the end for the great thief. He decided to make his exit brief and turned to the boy.

"So you think that Agasa-hakase's tricks will work on me? How foolish, tantei-kun." he started as the boy gaped. "And so, I will be taking my leave now. This gem isn't prestigious enough."

With that, he released pink air in the room and flew by the window.

"Damn! Sleeping gas!" the boy said as he attempted to blink his eyes open before darkness won over him.

The thief, on his side, was having troubles of his own too. Staying awake while flying was a very hard feat to accomplish. He continuously blinked, hoping that he could at least get to his father's friend's house, seeing as that man could help him.

All of a sudden, he stared with horror at the sight before his eyes. A large pole stood in his way and as he wanted to steer away, his hands wouldn't respond. He had reached his limits, even as the great thief. He couldn't avoid the obstacle in front of him as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Conan-kun!" Ran called in vain. "Conan-kun!"

Finally, Conan began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Ran breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ehh... Where is this?" he groggily asked, looking at his surroundings. He was in a spacious white-painted room. He sat up on the bed he was on and looked at Ran's worried face.

"Conan-kun, I'm so glad!" Ran exclaimed while hugging Conan tightly, which caused him to blush. "You just disappeared back then. When Nakamori-keibu brought you back down, my heart nearly stopped!"

"_Brought me down?"_ Conan thought. He then remembered his confrontation with the moonlight thief.

"Kid!" he exclaimed. Kid hadn't reacted to his dart and had knocked him out. Ran looked at the boy's narrowed eyes and just as he was about to get up, her hand held him back.

"Oh no you don't, Conan-kun!" she said with a frown. "You're staying here! You've gotten in enough trouble like this."

Conan put up the cutest pout he could muster and spoke up. "But, Ran-neechan, the bad person is still out there! Please, Ran-neechan?"

Ran's frown let place to a sad expression. "Don't you understand, Conan-kun? I... I don't want you to get hurt again. Conan-kun, I don't want that!"

Conan was taken aback. "_Ran..." _

When she noticed that she had affected the boy that much, she pushed it off with a smile.

"Don't act like that baka Shinichi, okay? Well then, I'll go get the nurse."

But Conan knew Ran too well. He knew that she really meant what she had said. Why did he always have to make Ran sad? That was one of the few questions he still hadn't gotten the answer to. He peered at his watch, and it read 1:00 AM. So it had been that long? Conan found it strange that the gas had such a long effect, but eventually shrugged it off.

After a few final checkups, Conan was free to leave the hospital. On the way home, his mind wandered off to the identity of Kid. Who was he in reality?

A certain seventeen-year old boy opened his eyes to hazily see a traditional-style roof.

"Where..."

Sitting up, he felt pain surging in his head.

"Young master!" he heard to his right. He immediately identified the voice as his father's friend's.

"Jii-chan?" he managed weakly. Looking at his surroundings, he realized that he was in Kounosuke Jii's house. That's when Kaito remembered everything. His heist going bad, the strange dart Tantei-kun had flung him and finally, the pole. Ah, the pole. That would explain the throbbing pain in his head. The old man spoke again. "Young master, I am so glad you are awake! I just heard noise outside and found you had collided with an electrical pole!"

Kaito sighed. Jii was always concerned about him, just as he was for his father, Toichi. Kaito had picked up from where his dad had left off, taking over the Kaito Kid for him. The job wasn't just about stealing gems here and there. He had to eliminate a threat that could cause humanity to fall. He had to destroy Pandora. A gem rumoured to grant eternal life. If they got their hands on it, then it would only mean trouble. A mysterious man called Snake and his organization were after that same gem. They were even willing to kill for it. Sometimes he even came back with bullet wounds, and Jii never got annoyed or told him to stop being Kaito Kid. He understood him perfectly and stayed faithful, no matter what. He briefly smiled at the thought.

"What time is it?" Kaito inquired.

"It's 5:30 AM." Jii answered. Kaito was surprised. He had been out for that long?

"Alright. I'd better get going." he said as he got up with a grunt.

"To where?" the old man asked. "You couldn't possibly be thinking about going ba-"

"No. I'm just going to school. Aoko will have my head otherwise." he managed something between a grin and a grimace.

As the boy got back home, and was putting away his Kaito Kid costume, he noticed that the strongest dose capsule of sleeping gas was missing. During the confrontation, he wasn't thinking straight since he was in such a panic and had used the closest capsule his hand could reach.

"Oh well, it will pay off for that projectile Tantei-kun used on me. That will teach him."

And with that, he giggled about it until he got to school, knowing that Aoko would grill him for being late.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_This is a short oneshot that was just laying there on my computer, so I decided to upload it once and for all. Please read (though if you're here I'll suppose you read it) and review. If I get some decent feedback and if the winds of inspiration are blowing my way, I might make this a series. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
